


Любопытство не порок

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Ludis Mergas, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life, ООС, Фандомная битва 2020, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Между каджу тем временем повисла неловкая пауза. Конечно же, старший Мергас заметил дочь, и отсутствие младшего Кертье в зоне видимости тоже.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Любопытство не порок

У Лудис никогда не было привычки подслушивать, а тем более мешать своему отцу встречаться с другими каджу. Но сегодня она не утерпела и выскользнула из усадьбы в сад, куда отправился отец со своим гостем.  
Еще бы: в гости к ним пришел сам Рагар-ним! Известный среди ноблесс своей силой и красотой.  
Но Лудис интересовала совсем не исключительность внешности Рагара Кертье. Хотя, если верить рассказам Розарии, которая любила пообщаться на такие темы, Рагар Кертье с его длинными волосами и красными глазами был красавцем, каких поискать. Лудис могла бы поспорить: нет ничего странного в красных глазах, у всех ноблесс они были такие. Да и длинными, прекрасными волосами обладал не только Рагар — у того же Лорда были длиннее!..  
Но когда Розария слышала такие доводы от Лудис, говорила, что она старше и в мужской красоте разбирается лучше, чем некоторые. Мергас на это ничего не могла возразить, она и вправду была младше и, в отличие от Розарии, не так часто ходила куда-то со своим отцом. Мать Розарии же брала ее всюду и со всеми знакомила. В этом Лудис ей завидовала, потому что скоро Розария должна была вместе с матерью посетить мир людей с одним ответственным поручением от Лорда.  
Лудис уже умела скрывать свою ауру, хотя она понимала: даже заметь её отец в саду, он не придаст этому значения. Решит, что она вышла погулять или полюбоваться на распустившиеся белые пионы.  
На самом деле Лудис вело любопытство посмотреть на того, кого Рагар-ним привел с собой.  
Раджека Кертье, своего сына.  
Хотя почти все дети каджу были одного возраста, мало кто общался между собой. Из всех, про кого Лудис слышала, лично она знала только Розарию и немного Кэриаса. Про Кая она слышала только то, что он копия своего отца, и они вместе проводят всё время в тренировках на землях своего клана.  
Поэтому, когда Лудис узнала, что Кертье пришел с сыном, которого она ни разу не видела, ей страшно захотелось на него посмотреть. Вот на его внешность действительно хотелось взглянуть.  
Поэтому Лудис кралась, пытаясь двигаться как можно незаметнее и тише. Как она поняла, отец повел гостя к небольшому пруду, скрытому от посторонних глаз тенистыми деревьями и густыми кустарниками. Это место отлично подходило для секретного разговора двух каджу. А еще оно чудесным образом удобно располагалось в небольшой низине, и с ближайшего склона она смогла бы рассмотреть все, что ее интересовало. Конечно, для этого придется спрятаться под колючий куст шиповника, но она постарается не испачкать платье…  
Уже издали она почувствовала знакомую ауру отца и сильнее сосредоточилась на том, чтобы спрятать свою. И вот, удобно расположившись под зелеными ветками, Лудис чуть раздвинула их, вглядываясь в фигуры на берегу пруда.  
Отец стоял спиной к её месту слежения, зато лицо старшего Кертье можно было хорошо рассмотреть. Лудис оглядела окрестности на предмет того, кто интересовал ее больше всего. Но, увы, кроме старших никого поблизости не было. Она нахмурилась, не понимая, как такое могло быть. Она четко слышала, что гость прибыл с ребенком, и…  
Внезапно что-то заставило Лудис вынырнуть из кустов и обернуться.  
Сзади нее кто-то был.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это был мальчик. Он выглядел не старше нее, но его лицо было таким серьёзным, что с этим утверждением можно было поспорить.  
Незнакомец молчал, и Лудис вдруг осознала, что сидит на голой земле перед незнакомцем. Но тут он подал ей руку, предлагая помощь. Лудис осторожно взялась за протянутую ладонь и поднялась, отчаянно желая, чтобы её лицо не казалось таким красным, каким она его ощущала.  
— Я Лудис Мергас, — представилась она, вспоминая про правила приличия.  
— Раджек Кертье, — коротко отозвался он, выпустив её руку из своей.  
Лудис, наконец, смогла удовлетворить свое любопытство. Раджек, являвшийся почти копией своего отца, был чуть выше её. Половину его лица закрывала маска. Это казалось забавным: похоже, с её помощью он ещё больше хотел быть похожим на старшего Картье.  
— Решил осмотреться, — пояснил Раджек, — тут красиво.  
Лудис чуть улыбнулась. Ей было приятно, что Раджеку тут понравилось.  
— Хочешь, покажу парк? Всё равно они будут разговаривать еще долго, — она жестом указала на скрытых листвой каджу кланов.  
Раджек коротко кивнул и последовал за Лудис, не отставая от неё ни на шаг.  
*  
Между каджу тем временем повисла неловкая пауза. Конечно же, старший Мергас заметил дочь, и отсутствие младшего Кертье в зоне видимости тоже. Но искать юных ноблесс и тем более выговаривать им за их поведение он не собирался. Наоборот, он был рад, что дочь познакомилась с кем-то своего возраста. Особенно с тем, кто носит фамилию Кертье, благородный клан которых чтит традиции и верен Лорду до конца.  
Но вот что насчет знакомства детей думает достопочтенный Рагар-ним было загадкой. Воспитание отпрысков было той темой, в которую посторонние не допускались. Каждый глава клана учил своего наследника или наследницу тем вещам, на которые полагался сам.  
Рагар, наконец, перестал еле заметно хмуриться и благосклонно кивнул, соглашаясь с чем-то, что не было произнесено вслух.  
— Лорд давно говорил, что будущие главы кланов должны быть знакомы с детства, — заметил старший Картье и чуть улыбнулся, будто в очередной раз удостоверился в мудрости слов Лорда.  
Мергас же, помня о неком благоговении Рагара перед Лордом, лишь вздохнул.


End file.
